A FateFull Love
by Adeanna
Summary: What would happen if Anakin had never even heard of Padme? What if another woman stole his heart? How would things turn out then? Would he still go to the dark side? The only way you'll know is if you read this story! R&R! Full of action and drama!
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan walked through the living room louder than normal, hoping that Anakin would take the hint and wake up. Luckily Anakin did.

Pulling on his over robes Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in confusion.

"What's all the racket about?" He asked almost irritably.

"There is to be a new training test for all of the padawan's today."

Anakin tucked his padawan braid behind his ear and sat down.

"So?" Anakin asked.

"It starts in ten minutes." Obi-Wan said, waiting for the explosion.

"What! Ten minutes! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Anakin ran back into his room to get his lightsaber and to finish getting dressed.

As Anakin hurried about Obi-Wan began to walk toward the door, heading to the place where the test was going to take place. Anakin caught up with him quickly, still in a frenzy.

"Why are they doing a test so early in the morning?" He asked, lengthening his stride.

"So that they could catch you off guard." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin was ahead of him now, going toward the regular test arena. Obi-Wan turned a different way than Anakin.

"This way." He called out.

Turning quickly Anakin caught up with his master and was soon walking beside him again.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked, once again confused.

"To the new training area." Obi-Wan said simply.

"New? I never knew they were working on a new facility."

"Obviously." Obi-Wan said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Anakin frowned, not sure what his master meant by it.

"Oh, Anakin. Did you know that Mace Windu has a new padawan?"

Anakin was instantly interested. "No, who is it?"

"A young girl, around your age, goes by the name of Adeana, I do believe."

"Why did Mace pick her?" Anakin asked.

"He didn't really. Her first master died on the field, Mace Windu was there, the last words that she said were for Mace to take Adeana as his padawan."

"And he did? That doesn't really sound like something Mace would do." Anakin said.

"The Jedi Council was surprised to. But Mace said that she was strong in the force. Ah, here we are." Obi-Wan stopped.

The master and padawan now stood in a long and wide hall way, full of other masters and padawans'. Anakin noticed that the padawans' were all around his age, maybe some a year or two younger, or a year or two older. All of a sudden it got quiet as Yoda walked onto a small stage with the help of a master Anakin did not know.

"New, this test is." The old master said. "Hard, it will be. Find the end, you must."

A tall black man stepped forward, his face set in a permanent frown, Mace Windu. Anakin looked around to see if he could find the man's padawan but realized he had never even seen her before so how was he going to know her?

"In side this room is a three story maze, somewhere inside that maze is the finish line, how you find it is up to you. Each of you will be wearing a special harness that has certain points on it that if a lightsaber taps it than the hit person will be out of the maze. We, the masters that is, will be moderating you from holonet droids. May the best padawan win."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a pat on the back for good luck as he walked over to stand beside a large screen alongside master Windu. Anakin followed the large group of padawans and put on a lightweight black vest. On the vest there were five dark blue points, one at the neck, one at the stomach, two on either side of the vest and one on the back.

The group of padawans were split up into five groups of five, each being led off toward a different door leading into the maze. Anakin was in a group with two blue skinned aliens, a rather tall boy, and a young girl the same age as him, could that be Adeana, he wondered. When a bell rang some where the Jedi who was with Anakin's group opened the door they stood in front of, they all rushed in as one.

Anakin was instantly stunned by what was inside of the door, as were most of the other padawans. Inside it was practically pitch dark, but with glowing designs on the walls and everything white glowing brilliantly. There was also a strange white light that kept flickering on and off at an amazing speed, creating the illusion of everything going in slow mode. After letting himself get used to his surroundings Anakin bolted off away from the rest of the befuddled Padawans, hopping to get a head start.

He ran around a wall and down a corridor only to find a dead end. Anakin cursed under his breath, his hearty racing wildly. He began to run back the way he had come. Hearing a whose nearby Anakin looked up and to his right to see a droid flying above him, following his every move, it was obviously one of the holonet droids. Anakin heard more people running about, every now and then he heard lightsabers being activated and the sounds of dueling.

Going around a corner Anakin froze and drew his lightsaber, only to realize it was his reflection. Looking at himself Anakin noticed that his bottom layer of robes were glowing a strong white. Taking off the vest Anakin stripped down to his pants and then put the vest back on, now he was actually hard to see.

Starting off again Anakin found a stairway and decided to take it up. As he climbed the stairs two at a time he began to sweat heavily, it was really hot in this room. When he reached the second floor Anakin looked over the edge and saw that almost every where he looked two glowing lightsabers were clashing. Go ahead, Anakin thought, wear your selves out. Sensing the droid still behind him Anakin ran off again, not knowing where he was going, and not really caring.

"This is one weird test." He said to him self.

Cutting around another corner Anakin practically ran strait into a padawan. Not caring, Anakin activated his lightsaber and quickly tapped the young alien on the neck. Not waiting to see what happened to him Anakin ran on. He dealt with three more padawans by the time he got halfway across the second floor. That's when Anakin sensed it. It was not the droid following him, it was not the padawans around the room, it was something more faint, like an itch you can't find. Focusing on that Anakin ran forward, letting the force guide him. As he leaped over a hidden hole in the ground Anakin also sensed something else. Something more powerful than any of the other things. 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around for the source of the power Anakin saw, on the other side of the room, a padawan running the same way he was, and running fast.

"That's not good." He heard himself saying.

Anakin speed up, keeping one eye on the padawan parallel with him. The padawan had obviously seen Anakin because they speed up also. The person ran low to the ground, the activated lightsaber held forward at the side. Anakin caught a glimpse of the holonet droid following behind the other padawan.

The two padawans' reached the one set of stairs at exactly the same time. Anakin activated his lightsaber and instantly the two began to duel. The person he was dueling was female, she was about the same age as Anakin, only a little shorter. She had long black hair tied up into a high ponytail and a slim, fast body. She wore only her black pants and a thin black tank top under the vest, obviously she had had the same idea as Anakin.

The two fought all the way up the stairs, their blades becoming a blur. The girl was good, Anakin had to admit, she never blocked his attacks directly but either jumped out of the way or defended with an attack causing Anakin to have to change his attack to a block. They spun around and around as they went up the stairs, each trying to get the upper hand, but neither receiving it.

When they were up the stairs a thin, straight wall broke the two apart. They kept running, each with their sabers still activated. Every now and then a large hole in the wall allowed a quick glimpse at the other. Anakin ran slightly bent, sweat beginning to drip from his body. The girl ran low, sweat sliding down her body.

Abruptly the wall ended and the two rounded on each other, their lightsabers becoming a blur of color. They kept running as they dueled, each getting closer and closer to the finish, to winning.

Anakin raised a hand to call upon the force, trying to slow the girl down, only to find that she had done the same. They stopped their running and concentrated on forcing the other back with the force, their hands practically met as they pushed against the others power.

All of a sudden both were thrown back from the other, their combined power causing the force to back fire on them selves. Anakin slammed back into a wall, losing his breath. He saw that the girl had also hit a wall, he watched as she slowly slid to the floor, panting for breath. Struggling to rise Anakin tried to get to the finish line, he could now see it, a small door that blinded right in with the wall. The only reason he could see it was because he could sense it, thus know where it was located. 

As he headed toward the door so did the girl, Anakin grit his teeth and willed his legs to go faster. They did but only just so, they were beginning to shake under the strain. He reached the door at exactly the same time as the girl. They both went through at the same time, each having used the force to open it.

When they were through the door Anakin had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He slumped back onto the wall and breathed heavily, his still activated lightsaber clutched in his hand. He heard the girl lean against the wall also, he breathing hard and labored.

"Well done Anakin!" Obi-Wan said clasping his padawan's shoulder.

Anakin opened his eyes slowly and looked at his master.

"Who won?" He asked.

Obi-Wan frowned, not in anger but in thought and surprise.

"Actually it was a flat out tie." Obi-Wan smiled again. "Adeana sure did give you a run for your money!" He said.

"Adeana?"

Anakin turned to look at the girl, she was standing in front of Mace Windu and was nodding her head as he spoke to her, his common frown still on his face.

"You were a little sloppy when it came to fighting up the steps Adeana, we will have to work on that." Mace was saying. Then Anakin saw him break out into his very uncommon smile. "But I'm proud of you, you did an amazing job!"

Adeana looked up at her master and smiled slightly, she still looked worn out from the maze.

"Thank you master." She said.

"Don't think me! Your the one who worked for it." Mace said.

Adeana's smile widened and she nodded her head.

Mace walked over to stand next to Obi-Wan, Adeana trailing along behind.

"Good job, Skywalker." Mace said. He turned to Obi-Wan.

"I must say you have trained him well."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Me, train him? It's more like the other way around, I merely guided him and gave him a few words of advice now and then."

Anakin laughed.

"A few words? Master, every chance you get you go into one of your hour long speeches!"

"It's not like you ever listen to them." Obi-Wan countered.

Changing the subject Anakin spoke again.

"What kind of test was that?" He asked to no one in particular.

"One testing your reaction to new things and your adaptation to new environments." Mace Windu answered.

"Well it sure was a neat idea." Anakin said, just now beginning to breath normally.

He looked past Mace's shoulder to look at Adeana. She was looking him straight in the eye, neither frowning nor smiling. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, more of a gray than anything else. She seemed to be sizing Anakin up, pondering him as if he were a stray dog.

Anakin was just about to say something to her when Obi-Wan slapped him on the back.

"You had better go get washed up. You positively stink!"

Frowning at the statement Anakin nodded and broke his eye contact with Adeana. He walked away with Obi-Wan, not noticing the significant look the two masters gave each other.

"She's powerful, isn't she." Obi-Wan said out of the blue.

Having been deep in thought Anakin jerked his head up and nodded.

"Yeah."

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan.

"Did you even hear what I said?" He asked.

Anakin shook his head.

"I didn't think so." 


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked on back to their shared living space, Anakin instantly going to take a cold shower. As the water ran down his body Anakin mulled things over in his mind.

Adeana was strange, not necessarily in a bad way, but she was far different from the other padawans. She was the only padawan Anakin had ever had trouble dueling with, and neither of them had out right won the duel any way. She was a rare beauty, Anakin had to admit, and he was not ashamed to admit it, for he was sure any other male would agree, Jedi or not.

Why had she looked at him like that? Like she was... well he wasn't all to sure the way she was looking at him. It was with an expression he had never seen before, let alone have directed at him. She was a ruthless woman, strong and powerful, Obi-Wan would say the same for Anakin, and he knew it. Perhaps she could be his sparring partner, Anakin had out classed every one else by far when it came to lightsabers, she would be a new challenge, something to work at.

With that thought in mind Anakin hurriedly finished his shower and got changed into a new set of padawan robes, his other set still being in the maze.

When Anakin came out into the main room Obi-Wan was sitting on the stiff sofa across from Mace Windu. The two stopped talking when Anakin came into the room, Mace looking over at the padawan with his normal frown back on.

"Master Windu? What are you doing here." Anakin asked, not trying to be rude.

"Anakin, where are your manners?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sorry." Was all Anakin said.

"Is it against the Jedi coed to talk with an old friend in the comfort of the indoors?" Mace asked.

"No." Anakin said, feeling stupid. "Sorry."

Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to come and sit down. When Anakin was seated Obi-Wan spoke to him.

"Master Windu has just informed me that the Jedi Council want the four of us to go on a mission out onto Naboo." Obi-Wan said.

"The four of us?" Anakin asked.

"Windu, my self, you, and Adeana." Obi-Wan answered.

"Why?"

"Because the current queen needs our protection from certain threats."

Anakin felt his blood start to speed up again.

"When do we go?" He asked, trying in vain to hide his eagerness, he was always willing to go on a mission.

"As soon as we are ready to leave."

"Then are we ready?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked over to Windu, when Windu nodded Obi-Wan nodded to.

"Yeah, we're ready."

The two Jedi masters stood as one, Anakin standing soon after. They walked out of the living quarters and headed toward the docking area, evidentially there was a ship waiting for them there. Anakin, walking behind Obi-Wan, looked around him.

"What about Adeana, didn't you say she was coming?"

Mace Windu kept on walking.

"Yes I did, and she's waiting for us at the ship."

Anakin frowned in thought.

As they neared the ship Anakin became more and more anxious, it had been a while since he had been out on a mission. The ship they were going to take was a large silver one, large enough for four people to move around comfortably. When they boarded the ship Anakin saw that Adeana was already seated just behind the pilots chair, ready to go.

Mace Windu sat in the chair just in front of her, and Obi-Wan next to Mace. That left only one seat for Anakin, the one next to Adeana. To his relief she did not turn to look at him when he sat down but clearly acted as if he weren't there.

When the ramp was pulled up Mace took the wheel and they were on there way to the planet of Naboo. 


	4. Chapter 4

After a few jumps they were hovering just out side the large planets gravitational pull. Obi-Wan requested landing over a comlink and the ship was heading into the planet.

When the ship was landed Adeana stood just as her master did, Anakin did the same with Obi-Wan. They exited the ship and were meet on the landing dock by the queen her self.

"I am relieved you made such good time master Jedi." She said to Mace Windu.

They all bowed in respect to the queen.

"The ship you provided was extraordinarily fast."

As the group walked toward the palace Obi-Wan went to the right side of the queen with Anakin still behind him, Mace Windu went onto the left side, Adeana still following.

"It is one of our best." The queen said.

When they entered the palace the queen's lady's in waiting came up to her. The queen stopped and spoke to them.

"Would you please show the Jedi to their rooms?"

Two of the maids bowed in acquest and gestured for the Jedi to follow them. Anakin wondered why they were leaving the queen if they were supposed to be guarding her. He said as much to Obi-Wan when the maids had left them in a two bedroom suit to show Adeana and Windu to their room.

"The queen only needs us to protect her during meetings and events when there will be a lot of activity going on." Obi-Wan said.

"But wouldn't a would be killer want to assassinate the queen when and where no one could bear witness?"

"He would want to do it where it would be so chaotic that he could do it with out anybody being able to know who it is, and with in a large crowd a runner can disappear quickly."

Seeing as that made since Anakin dropped the subject.

"Why don't you go and spar with Adeana?" Obi-Wan asked.

Taken back by the statement Anakin blinked.

"Wouldn't that be advertising our presence to people?" Anakin asked.

"Good, I was wondering if you would think about that." Obi-Wan said. "And yes it would be."

Anakin nodded, his mind else where.

As the next day dawned Anakin went out onto the main balcony to meditate. He was wearing his Jedi overcoat open at the front, showing his well formed chest. He was also wearing his padawan pants, his feet were bear footed. When he went through the curtains he saw that Adeana was already out there. She was also wearing her padawan pants and a padawan over coat. She sat cross legged on the floor, looking toward the rising sun over the shimmering lake. Anakin thought of turning around and leaving but decided against it, he would have to face her sometime.

He walked over to stand just in front of her and to the right, biting his lip slightly. She never turned to him or opened her eyes, she just remained ignorant of his presence. After a while of silent meditation Anakin decided to try and talk with Adeana.

"How long have you been Windu's padawan?" He asked, instantly regretting that he did so.

Adeana didn't open her eyes, but she did answer him, even if it was short and to the point.

"That's really not your business."

Anakin frowned.

"Look, I was just asking a question, no reason to get mad."

Adeana opened her eyes and looked at Anakin straight in the face.

"And I was merely answering a question, no reason for you to get mad."

Biting back a smart remark Anakin broke her stare and turned to look out over the water. What was up with that girl! He thought.

"How long have you been training as a padawan?" Anakin asked instead.

Adeana stood and stretched.

"Since I was ten years old." She said.

Anakin watched her as she stretched, helplessly noticing how strong and supple her body was.

"Same here." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you happy training under master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Adeana asked.

"Yes! One couldn't ask for a better master, why?"

Adeana shrugged. "He just always seemed to me to be over calm, over calculative." She stopped her stretching and turned to Anakin.

The light of the rising sun made Adeana's face shimmer, and her eyes dance.

"Sometimes he can be over bearing." Anakin said, looking deep into her eyes. "But you get used to it eventually."

Silence fell between them, not an awkward silence, but a thoughtful silence. Adeana was looking up at Anakin, and Anakin looked down at her, each thinking their own thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day passed without incident, Anakin waking up early to meditate with Adeana, and the news that the queen would need the Jedi to go with her to a large celebration tonight.

Anakin was on edge all day, he was already ready to go and it wasn't even noon yet.

"You do know, Anakin, that nerves are something you will have to over come in order to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan said as he sat on the floor in their suit, meditating.

"It's not nerves, master. It's anticipation." Anakin said in return, starting to pace.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and followed Anakin with them.

"There's another thing you'll have to overcome."

Anakin ignored Ob-Wan and kept pacing.

"Why don't you go and see what Adeana's up to?" Obi-Wan asked out of the blue.

Anakin stopped his pacing. "Why?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I just thought it would give you something to do, your beginning to wear on my nerves."

"I thought Jedi weren't suppose to have nerves." Anakin said, razing an eyebrow.

"Oh, Jedi have nerves, they just know haw to control them." Obi-Wan said, standing. "Now will you please leave? I can't concentrate with you in here passing up and down."

Anakin bowed his head to Obi-Wan and walked out of the room. He didn't know where Adeana was but he decided to try the balcony. She was there, standing at the railing, looking down over it into the water three stories below. Anakin walked up to stand next to her, also looking down into the water where two swans were swimming idly. Nether spoke for a moment, both just happy to be in the others company, thoe nether would ever admit it.

"Did Obi-Wan send you out to?" Adeana finally asked.

"Yeah, he said I was bothering him."

"That's what Master Windu said to me."

Anakin put his arms onto the rail, clasping his hands together.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" He asked.

"Yes! I've been about to go mad in boredom!"

"Funny, you don't show it."

Adeana turned to Anakin. "That's because I've been trained in how to hide my feelings." She said, looking straight in his eyes.

Anakin felt himself being pulled into her gaze, she was so beautiful, did she mean what he thought she meant by that last statement? Anakin slowly began to lean forward, not really knowing why. Adeana closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly. Anakin's lips brushed against hers lightly, as if he were asking for permission.

Not knowing why, Adeana tilted her head up and waited for his lips to meet hers again. When they did she allowed her self to accept the kiss, allowed her self to let everything else just melt away, everything but Anakin and the soft touch of his lips.

When Anakin felt Adeana kiss him in return he tilted his head to one side and kissed again, this time a little deeper, a little more passionate.

Realizing what was happening Adeana put her hands to Anakin's strong chest and pushed away from him. Her face was flushed and he breath was coming a little harder than normal.

"We can't do this." She whispered, not knowing why she whispered.

Anakin stood up straight, his face flushed as well, he looked at the ground, as was Adeana.

"Your right, I- I'm sorry." He turned and hurried out off of the balcony, his mind whirling. 


	6. Chapter 6

That night came far quicker than Anakin had expected, after the incident with Adeana he had gone for a long walk around the palace, his mind going over what had happened. The only reason he had even realized it was dark was because of the loud commotion coming from the main doorway of the palace. He had gone to try and figure out what was going on, when he went into the room he saw Obi-Wan, Mace, and Adeana, conversing in corner as the queen was coming down the main stairway.

Anakin walked over to the two masters and Adeana, not really knowing what to do.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin when he came, relief on his face.

"About time you showed up, we were just about to go out and look for you. Where have you been?"

"I was taking a walk." Anakin said truthfully.

He glanced over at Adeana, she was acting as if nothing had ever happened. Seeing that she didn't seem mad Anakin perked up a bit.

"We will be riding in the same ship as the queen. When we get to the grounds put your hoods on and keep to the shadows, but still be seen." Mace Windu was saying.

"If you even suspect someone make sure they get as far away from the queen as possible. But don't make any outward appearances as Jedi." Obi-Wan put in.

The queen was down the stairs, followed by her many lady's in waiting. Anakin took up a position just behind her and to the right, Obi-Wan in front of him and Adeana to Anakin's left. They boarded the waiting ship and headed off toward the celebration grounds.

As they rode Anakin felt the tension in the air, coming from all present, but especially the Jedi. Adeana seemed perfectly content, but Anakin did notice she had her hand close to her lightsaber. The ride was silent, everyone seemed to know what could possibly happen out there.

When they reached the grounds the two master Jedi pulled their hoods on and steeped out of the ship, soon to be followed by the queen. Anakin and Adeana raised their hoods and steeped out after the queen.

The lady's in waiting came out behind the two padawans', trailing the queen in humble service. Anakin's and Adeana's eyes were never still behind the hoods, they looked at everything and everyone. Anakin had to admit, this was proving a little more difficult then he had expected it to be. There were people and aliens everywhere.

They followed the queen up to a special both that was raised high enough for the queen to see everything that went on. Obi-Wan and Mace stood in front and to the side of the chair she was seated in, while Anakin and Adeana stood in the shadows behind the chair. People came and went, greeting the queen and wishing her a long rein on Naboo. Every time someone came up to the queen Anakin tensed and placed a hand on his lightsaber, but no one seemed interested in killing the queen.

Soon Anakin began to relax, allowing himself to lean slightly against the wall behind him. It was well into the night before anything happened. Just as Anakin started to wonder when they were going to go back to the palace a loud electrical laser sounded close by. Obi-Wan went to pull the queen down to the ground but was to slow, the blaster shot went right through her chest. Chaos instantly up roared.

Anakin and Adeana both drew their lightsabers and leapt from the high stand, landing amongst the panicking people. Seeing a movement forward and slightly to her left Adeana shot forward after the fleeing person, Anakin just behind her. Adeana was flying after the man, pushing aside people with the force and leaping over fallen objects, she was slowly gaining on the fleeing suspect.

As she gained he became more cunning, he threw stuff down into her path, and dodged the things she threw at him with the force, clearly this guy knew what he was doing. Anakin soon was beside Adeana, both running flat out. Adeana turned her head to Anakin, a frown on her face.

"Go back!" She yelled over the sound of the wind passing them and the screams of the civilians. "You'll only get in my way!"

"No! You need my help!" Anakin yelled back.

They reached a point where the path split, going around a tall building.

"I'll try to cut him off!" Anakin yelled, running down the right path.

If Adeana heard him he was not sure because she just kept running. The noise of the crowd began to dim as he ran around the building, becoming nothing more than a soft hum. Anakin's breath started to stick in his throught, he wouldn't be able to run like this much longer.

Rounding a bend in the path Anakin cursed out loud, a dead end. It was to high to climb, even with the force aiding him. With nothing else to do Anakin turned around and began to run back the way he had come, going slower so that he could regain his breath. Just as he came to the place where he had parted with Adeana he heard a scream, Adeana's scream. 


	7. Chapter 7

His heart beating faster than it ever had before Anakin raced off toward the direction of the scream. He ran like he had never run before, his heart about to burst with the strain.

As he came around the side of the building Anakin saw Adeana being forced onto a starfighter, her hands bound and her lightsaber lying activated on the ground near Anakin's feet. He could just see a trickle of blood coming from a head wound.

Anakin yelled out and ran forward, readying his lightsaber to cut through the throught of the men standing all around. He killed three and was rounding on the fourth when he heard the unmistakable sound of an engine being fired. Turning, Anakin saw the starfighter begin to rise from the ground, Adeana inside sitting behind the man they had been chasing.

In the second of broken concentration the five men left tackled Anakin and started to beat at him with what ever came to hand. With a power Anakin had never known he had he blasted the men off of him with one thrust of the force. They went flying in every direction. In his rage Anakin killed them all mercilessly, using the lightsaber and the force.

When they were all dead Anakin picked up Adeana's lightsaber and deactivated it, at the same time he looked around for some mode of transportation. Spotting a speederbike behind a nearby tree Anakin straddled it and gunned it into gear. With out a back word glance he raced off back to Obi-Wan and Mace, he would need their help if he were to rescue Adeana.

When he came back to the place where he had left them the crowd was quiet and still, all eyes watching him. Anakin jumped off of the bike and ran up the stairs two at a time to get to Obi-Wan and Mace who were still on the stand.

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin from where he had been speaking to a distraught queen, a queen in maid's clothes. She was crying over her friends dead body.

"Anakin! What happened to you? You look like a mess!"

Anakin just then noticed the many cuts over his body and the open gash just to the side of his right eye that was dripping blood. But he didn't care about that, they needed to save Adeana.

"They took her!" He practically yelled.

Obi-Wan and Mace stood as one.

"Took who, Anakin?" Mace asked.

"Adeana! In a starfighter! Just now!" Anakin held out the hand that held Adeana's lightsaber.

Frowning Mace Windu took it and examined it.

"What did the ship look like?" He asked.

"Just a regular TE-19, yellow." Anakin looked at the two Jedi masters, standing there so calm and collected.

"We have to go get her!" He said again when it seemed that they weren't going to do anything.

"Alright." Obi-Wan finally said. "We will need three TE-20's if we hope to catch up with her."

Anakin nodded and the three men hurried off toward the intergalactic landing station. They would get their ships, even if they had to steal them. Anakin spotted the ships first, he took the red TE-22 and began to fire it up. Ob-Wan took a yellow TE-20, and Mace took a yellow TE-20 as well.

Without waiting for the ok signal Anakin shot out of the deck, putting all power to the engines. After a moment Obi-Wan and Mace were close behind him.

Seeing an engine trail to his right Anakin speed off toward it, his heart brimming over with fear. He slowly gained on the slower starfighter, suddenly the cockpit radio started to crackle as someone spoke over it.

"...this way!" Was all Anakin heard.

"Repeat!" He said loudly.

"Tri fighters! Heading this way!" Obi-Wan said.

Just as he said that Anakin's ship shook from a close missed shot fired from an enemy ship. Ahead of him five Tri fighters were flying straight toward him, their guns blazing.

Doing a quick spin Anakin shot one down on the spot. He then fired at another one, but missed it.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said over the radio. "Go on and get Adeana! Me and Mace will stay here and take care of these!"

"May the force be with you!" Anakin said as he shot off toward the other ship.

"And may it be with you, my padawan."

Anakin zoomed past the on coming Tri fighters, wasting one as he went. Losing site of the TE Anakin felt a surge of panic before he caught site of it again, heading into a larger enemy ship.

Cursing under his breath Anakin speed up and just made it into the ship before it's hanger doors closed. But by the time Anakin was in the pilot and Adeana were no where to be seen.

Once again feeling the rise of panic Anakin jumped out of his cockpit and hurried toward the only other door leading out of the hanger and into the ship. Just as he was through the door he was attacked by four battle droids. Without even concentrating Anakin blasted them to bits with the force.

Running forward Anakin felt for Adeana with the force, she was there, as strong as ever. Turning a corner in the ship's corridor Anakin saw the hem of Adeana's cloak disappear around another corner farther ahead. Hope starting to rise over the fear Anakin speed up, trying to run quietly. Adeana was still being held captive, that much was clear.

Rounding the corner Adeana had disappeared around Anakin saw her at the far end. She stood straight and tall, he hands bound by electrical rope. Standing beside her was the man who had killed the decoy queen, the one who had harmed Adeana, the one who had kidnapped her. Anger starting to squeeze at his heart Anakin drew his lightsaber and activated it. He then rushed at the man.

With a smirk the man shook his head and raised a hand. Instantly twenty battle droids, five supper battle droids, and three destroyers came from the adjoining rooms.

Razing his lightsaber Anakin slammed right into the on coming droids, laying waist to any that got in his way. Using power he never knew he had Anakin destroyed all of them, every last one. Having the satisfaction of seeing fear in the mans eyes Anakin ran to him and sliced his head off of his shoulders, before the man could even draw his blaster.

Using his lightsaber to cut Adeana's bonds Anakin deactivated it and held her tightly to him, Adeana returning the embrace. Soon she lifted her head and the two kissed, both amazed at their own feelings, but happy they were there. Anakin tilted his head to one side and Adeana opened her mouth, allowing Anakin to deepen the kiss. This time it was not Adeana who drew away, but Anakin.

"We need to get out of here." He said, still holding on the her.

Adeana nodded, her thoughts still lingering on the kiss. In mutual consent they both ran forward, keeping close to the other. On their way to the ship hanger they were meet by small forces of droids, but Anakin destroyed them before they even came close to Adeana.

Once inside the hanger Anakin opened his TE-22 back up and helped Adeana into it, him following close behind. Turning the TE's blasters toward the control panels in the hanger Anakin blasted them, making the doors to the hanger open. As he speed out he was closely followed by a huge explosion, the enemy ship was blowing up.

Anakin headed his TE-22 toward the place that Obi-Wan and Mace were still fighting off the Tri fighters. He roared into the fray, his guns firing at a rapid pace.

"Anakin! Do you have her?" Mace asked over the radio as he dodged a bullet aimed at him.

"Yes!" Anakin said, shooting down one of the three remaining ships.

"There's no time to waist!" Obi-Wan said. "We need to go, now!"

"Not on my watch." Anakin said, half to himself.

"Anakin! Don't do anything rash!" Obi-Wan said, hearing Anakin's comment.

Anakin ignored his master and did a complicated spiral leap that brought him nose to nose with one of the enemy ships. He fired at the ship, just as it began to fire at him. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Anakin! Get out of there! What do you think you are doing!" Obi-Wan yelled over the radio.

Still ignoring his master Anakin flipped up side down and went under the belly of the ship and fired up at it, hitting it in the unprotected belly Anakin blew the ship up. He then twisted his ship to the left and fired at the next ship, hitting it on the spot. As it plummeted down through space Anakin turned the ship around and headed back toward the two Jedi masters. Anakin could practically hear Obi-Wan's frown of disapproval.

"That was unnecessary, Anakin! We could have just retreated."

"Yeah. well I didn't feel like they deserved mercy." Anakin countered.

"Be mind full of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you."

"Yes master."

Anakin frowned and turned in his seat to look at Adeana.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Yes I'm fine. Why?" Obi-Wan said over the radio.

"Not you master. Adeana. She has a nasty gash on her head. I think it may need medical attention."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said. "We will head back to Coruscant then."

With that they headed off to Coruscant, going as fast as their starfighters would allow. They stopped at a landing station half way there, looking for a ship that could jump them to the city planet.

When Anakin jumped down from the starfighter he helped Adeana down, she still looked on the verge of fainting. Mace Windu came over and looked at her wound, it was rather deep and was beginning to bleed again.

"I'm fine!" Adeana said as Mace questioned her on how she felt. "But what about the queen?" She asked.

"The one shot was a decoy, and we won't be needed at the real queen's side any more. She has decided not to go to any more public events." Obi-Wan said, he then turned to Anakin.

"What did you do with the one who killed the decoy?" He asked his padawan.

"I killed him." Anakin answered simply.

Obi-Wan frowned. "You should have taken him alive, that way we could have interrogated him on who his employer was."

"And do you think he would have told?" Anakin asked in return.

"None the less always take someone like that into custody."

"So that he can escape and harm more people." Anakin muttered to himself.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked who had turned back around to Adeana.

"I said yes master." Anakin lied.

They found a jumper and quickly boarded it, leaving right away. Adeana seemed to be getting better but Anakin stayed by her side the whole trip, not being able to stand the thought of leaving her. He had been so close to losing her, so close, it would never happen again, Anakin vowed to himself, never.

When they reached Coruscant Anakin escorted Adeana straight to the Jedi temple, staying with her as the medical droids patched her up. Luckily it was nothing serious, much to the relief of Anakin. When the droids were done with her Adeana stood and wrapped her arms around Anakin, he did the same to her.

"Thank you Anakin." She said softly. "I was afraid I would never see you again."

Anakin stepped back so that he was looking straight in her eyes.

"You will never have to worry again." He said, his voice strong and sure. "I promise I will protect you, I will let nothing ever happen to you again. I swear it."

Adeana smiled and laid her head against Anakin's chest.

"I love you Anakin." She said.

Anakin laid his head against hers.

"I love you to Adeana. We will have to keep it a secret thoe. I am sure our masters would not approve." He said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Adeana nodded against his chest and sighed, not a sigh of boredom, but a sigh of contentment. She could stay this way forever, her body locked perfectly against his, their hearts beating as one, their love for each other strong and resolute. 


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan caught up with Anakin as he walked down the hall toward the Jedi Council chamber. Sensing Obi-Wan's presence before he was even behind him Anakin did not even look at his master.

"What do they want?" He asked, still walking forward.

"I am not supposed to tell you, but the council has decided to grant you and Adeana the rank of Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said, just as happy as his padawan.

"Why?" Anakin asked incredulously, stopping in his tracks.

"Because of the great job you did on Naboo." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin started walking again, a frown of puzzlement on his face.

"But that was over three days ago!"

"I know, the council was not sure weather or not to grant my request at first."

"Your request? I thought only the masters could request their padawan's up ranking. You didn't request Adeana did you?" Anakin asked.

"No, Mace Windu did that."

They both stopped before the door to the chamber, waiting for Adeana to come. They did not have to wait long, she arrived soon after they did, her face clear of all emotion, but through the emotional bond he shared with her Anakin could sense the confusion with in her.

He cast a confident smile her way, trying to banish any fear she might have. She smiled back, even if hers was a little shakier than his. They had not been able to be with each other over that three days, but they still loved each other, as strongly as the day that they had first proclaimed their love for each other.

The door opened on it's own accord and the three walked in, Obi-Wan going straight to his seat with in the council chamber, Anakin and Adeana standing in the center of the large room, facing the more senior members.

Yoda sat with his stick held in his hands, looking at the two padawans in interest. The council chamber was quiet for a moment, a moment that was felt like a millennium to Anakin.

"Happy, I am, to see you hear." Yoda said, talking to both of them.

Anakin and Adeana bowed as was expected of them, both knowing the seriousness of this moment.

"Accepted, the council has." Yoda continued. "Jedi Knights, you are both to become."

Adeana was visibly surprised, while Anakin's heart only beat faster.

"Th-thank you master." Adeana said, bowing.

Anakin did the same, feeling pride not just in himself but in Adeana.

"Will the former masters step forward and do the traditional severing of the padawan braid." An alien Anakin did not personally know said.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu stood as one and walked over to their former padawans, drawing their lightsabers as they did so. Anakin and Adeana stood stock still as Obi-Wan and Mace activated their lightsabers and with expert flicks cut the braids off with in millimeters of the padawans heads. Bending down Obi-Wan took Anakin's braid and handed it to the now Jedi Knight, as did Mace with Adeana.

The two newly appointed Knights bowed again.

"Dismissed, you may be." Yoda said.

Anakin and Adeana walked out of the council chamber, each beaming at the other. Once they were a safe distance away from the door Anakin swept Adeana up into his arms and twirled around happily, both laughing in joy. Anakin set Adeana down and looked down at her, his cheeks starting to turn sore from all the smiling. They just stood there, smiling at each other for some time, each thinking their own thoughts. 


	10. Chapter 10

That night Anakin moved from the living quarters he had shared with Obi-Wan and went to his own space, his own living quarters. He was only four doors down from Adeana, who had also moved. Inside his new living space Anakin let out the short ponytail he had always had to wear when he was a padawan. His longest part of his hair was down to his shoulders, a golden brown color, and a wavy look to it. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, he wondered if Adeana would like it.

Thinking of Adeana, Anakin picked up his padawan braid that he had laid down on the table and went over to Adeana's living quarters. He didn't bother knocking, he knew he wouldn't need to. He found her in the main room, looking out onto the wonderful view of Coruscant at dusk.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the head. She leaned against him and smiled, she knew exactly who it was.

"I can barely believe it." She said. "Us, Jedi Knights." She sighed. "It's amazing."

"I have something for you." He whispered in her ear.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes melting his very soul with their love.

"What? A gift? You do know that Jedi are not allowed possessions." She said mock severely.

Anakin laughed, he was always so happy when he was around her.

"Promise you won't laugh." He said.

Her smile widened. "I promise." She said.

He held out his hand and dropped the braid into her open hand. She looked down at it and looked back up at him, her smile changing from humor to love.

"It's the best gift I could ever ask for." She said. "Hold on a minute."

Slightly puzzled Anakin watched as she ran off into another room, quickly coming back out, something inside her closed fist. She stood in front of him and looked seriously up at him.

"Promise you won't laugh." She said.

Anakin smiled. "I promise." He said.

Adeana held out her hand and dropped her braid into his hand. He looked at it and placed it on the table next to his own. They both looked at the two braids, one brown and one black, both the exact same length. They turned to each other at exactly the same time, both thinking along the same lines.

Stepping closer to Adeana, Anakin leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back, their tongues twisting in an intricate dance. Anakin put a hand behind Adeana's head and she wrapped her arms around his neck, both of their eyes closed.

The sun set on Coruscant and the two disappeared into the night, a night full of love and passion. 


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin was called by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to meet him in his office early the next morning. He had just returned to his room when the message droid came to him. Dressing in his new Jedi clothes Anakin hurried off to the Chancellor's office, stationed in the main Republic building.

He had to take a private air bus to the huge building, there were no Jedi flyers that were capable of flying right now. Once inside the bus Anakin sat and let his mind wander, it kept coming back to Adeana, the woman he loved more than life its' self. She was everything a man could want, strong, beautiful, loving, and loyal.

As he exited the bus at his stop Anakin started to wonder why the Chancellor had summoned him, what could he possibly need with him. Granted they had been good friends since Anakin had come to Coruscant, but the older man was a politician, and Anakin was a Jedi Knight, their paths were not really prone to cross.

Walking through the building was not at all exciting, barely anyone was up and about at this time of the day, and the people that Anakin did pass were all dressed in the boring politician robes. Anakin made his way up to the 100th floor by stairway, luckily he had been dropped off by the bus on the 80th floor.

Once outside the Chancellor's office Anakin knocked and waited. Soon the door slid open and Anakin walked in, the door sliding shut behind him. The Chancellor was seated at his desk, looking out on the city. Anakin crossed his arms and put his hands into the wide sleeves of his robes, waiting patiently for the Chancellor to speak.

The Chancellor turned the chair that he was sitting on around to face Anakin, a happy smile on his face.

"Congratulations on becoming a Jedi Knight!" He said.

Anakin smiled too and bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you Chancellor." He said.

The Chancellor stood and walked toward the door that lead to his private office, Anakin followed.

"It is about time to." Palpatine said, walking into his private office.

"What do you mean?"

The older man turned to look straight at Anakin.

"I mean just what I say, its about time."

"The issue of my Knight hood has never arisen before." Anakin said, starting to get confused.

"Are you so certain of that?"

Anakin did not answer, because he knew he wasn't.

"I am sure that if you were to ask master Obi-Wan Kenobi he would tell you other wise. If the Jedi Council did not forbid him to speak of it."

"Why would the Council do something like that?" Anakin asked.

"To keep you in the shadow." Palpatine aid simply. "They fear your power Anakin, they know that you are the most powerful Jedi ever, they just don't want you to know it."

"How am I the most powerful Jedi?" Anakin asked as he stood in front of the smaller desk that the Chancellor was now sitting behind.

"You may not know it your self Anakin, but I can sense the power in you, as can the Council. If you were only allowed the freedom to let your power lose you would be the most powerful being, ever."

"How can you sense the power in me? Your not a Jedi."

"You are right, I am not a Jedi. But I read, I have taught my self in the ways of the force."

All of a sudden the lamp on the desk started to float and came to rest on the other side of the desk, turning on as it did so. The before Anakin knew it a chair was behind him and he was sitting in it, amazed.

"Does the Council know of your power?" Anakin asked.

Palpatine laughed. "If I were to inform them of my power they would try to remove my from office, afraid that I was trying to turn the people against them."

"And are you?"

"Why no my friend! I'd be much to frightened even to attempt it!"

"You, afraid of the Council!" Anakin said, thinking it was a joke.

"You clearly don't know what they do inside that little chamber of theirs. They scam, plot, plan, even as we speak they are trying to get me out of office."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because I have so much public support."

Anakin sat silent for a while, thinking on the things he had just heard. They did make sense, since the first day he had come to the Jedi Temple he had always felt that there was more to the Council then they were letting on.

"Why are you telling me this?" He finally asked.

"I want you to be aware of what is happening around you. Remember, I am here if ever you need of me."

Understanding that as a dismissal Anakin stood and bowed, then walked out of the room. He headed back to the Jedi Temple, pondering the whole way. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Anakin reached his room Adeana was walking down the hall toward him, a concerned look on her face. He stopped and waited for her to reach him.

"What happened?" She asked. "I had been looking for you."

Anakin walked into his room, gesturing for Adeana to follow him.

"I was summoned by the Supreme Chancellor." He said. "He told me some things that I had never realized before."

"Like what?" Adeana asked, sitting on Anakin's couch.

Sitting down next to her Anakin told her about the whole conversation. He watched her face as she thought it all over, she showed no emotion, a habit of hers. But she did speak.

"I hate to say it but all of it does make sense."

"That's what I said to my self."

The two lovers sat in silence for a moment, a thoughtful silence falling until Adeana spoke again.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "I don't want to serve a corrupt Council."

"I don't either, we could go to the Chancellor and try to find out more. He seems to be on top of things."

Adeana smiled at Anakin, her beautiful, loving smile.

"Well he has to be you know, he's the Chancellor."

The way Adeana said that made Anakin smile as well, soon both were laughing out loud.

"Did I miss something?" Someone asked.

Anakin and Adeana both gave a start and turned to see Obi-Wan standing at the door way, a smile on his lips.

Relaxing visibly Anakin spoke to Obi-Wan.

"Come in." He said, his smile thinning just a bit.

"What was so funny?" Obi-Wan asked as he came to sit in a chair opposite of Anakin.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." Adeana said, her smile completely gone.

Seeing that the subject was dropped Obi-Wan spoke again, this time about something different.

"Congratulations! Both of you!" He said, beaming at the two.

"Thank you." Anakin said dryly. "How many times had my Knight hood come up in the council any way?"

"A couple of times." Obi-Wan said, having been caught off guard.

After he had said it Obi-Wan realized what he had said, his smile vanished, to late to take it back.

"And why haven't I been Knighted those other couple of times before now?" Anakin asked, nonchalantly. 

"Where were you last night?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject. "I wanted to celebrate with you over dinner."

The change of subject was not unnoticed by the two Jedi Knights, but the subject he brought up was an awkward one.

"I went out to dinner with Adeana, I didn't know you wanted to come." Anakin said, saving the awkwardness from Adeana.

Accepting that excuse Obi-Wan nodded.

"No problem."

"You were appointed master not to long ago right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, instantly alert.

"What does the council talk about in the chamber?" Anakin asked, watching Obi-Wan closely.

Obi-Wan frowned, that was a strange question coming from Anakin.

"I'm not allowed to speak of it out side of the chamber." He answered.

Adeana and Anakin shared a look, a look that showed each other their thoughts.

"Well, nice talking to you." Obi-Wan said awkwardly. He stood and headed toward the door. "But I have to leave on a mission."

When Obi-Wan was gone Adeana raised an eyebrow at Anakin.

"He seemed uptight when you asked him some of those questions."

"Yeah, I saw that." Anakin stood and headed toward the door, speaking as he did. "I do believe we need to go to the Chancellor now, before anything happens."

Adeana stood and followed Anakin out of the room, walking beside him as they made their way to the docking room.

"My thoughts exactly."

Anakin glanced down at Adeana out of the corner of his eyes, she walked with a determined air to her, her eyes set straight ahead. Anakin smiled to him self, he loved everything about her, the way she talked, the way she walked, they way she smiled at him, the way she joked with him with out really joking him. Everything about her was perfect to him, he would never change anything about her, and he would do anything for her, anything to make her happy.

When they reached the docking room a two setter, open cockpit was just coming in. Anakin took the speeder and got in, after Adeana was settled he started it up again and they speed out of the docking area, heading straight for the Chancellor's office. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! This is the first time I've ever written an authors note, because I never really had anything to say. LOL! Well this is the 13th chapter and I only have 11 reviews, but there all good reviews, so far. I hope to get more reviews soon, but I'll be patient, it's the Jedi way. LOL! I've got like 26 pages written on note book paper, and I've gotten a little bit of help from a friend of mine with one of the hard scenes, I'm not the best at portraying emotions and staying in character. But I'm pleased with the out come of that scene. I hope you keep reading and reviewing, please don't hesitate to tell me about something I did wrong. Thanks! Oh yeah, I changed the summery around because I thought the last one sucked.

Chapter 13

"Some one here to see you Chancellor." The guard outside the office said into his comlink.

"Who is it?" Asked the voice of Palpatine.

The guard looked Anakin and Adeana up and down.

"Two Jedi by the looks of them."

"Could you possibly be more specific?" Palpatine said, sounding as if he were distracted.

"Just tell him it's Anakin." Anakin said in exasperation.

"One says his names Anakin." The guard complied.

The voice coming out of the comlink sounded happy when it next spoke.

"Good, good. Let him in!"

"What about the other one?"

"Just let them both in!" Said a now angry Palpatine.

The guard opened the door and closed it again once they were both in. Anakin looked around the public office but saw no Palpatine.

"I'm in here." Called the Chancellor from with in his private office.

Smiling reassuringly at Adeana Anakin led the way, wondering what in the world he was going to say.

Inside the private office Palpatine sat behind his desk, a pile of papers to his left and a smaller to his right. He was wrighting on a paper then placed it on the smaller pile.

"I'm sorry if we caught you at a bad time, we can come back later." Anakin said, just beginning to turn and leave.

"No my dear boy, no. I'll make the time for you if ever you need it, no matter how demanding the situation."

Anakin bowed his head in thanks.

"Now," Palpatine said, putting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together. "What is bothering you?"

"We talked to Obi-Wan a few minutes ago." Anakin started.

"Ah," Palpatine said, letting his arms fall forward. "But first, who is this lovely lady?" He asked, smiling at Adeana.

"This is Adeana, a close friend of mine."

Palpatine turned to look at Anakin, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"What of Obi-Wan then?" Palpatine drove on.

"He said some strange things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that pertain to the Jedi Council."

Smiling sadly Palpatine nodded.

Taking that as a sign to go on Anakin did.

"I asked him a few questions and he was, vague, with his answers. Except when I asked him about my Knight Hood coming up. You were right; he said it had come up a couple of times before. But I seemed to have caught him off guard with that, he seemed more cautious after that."

"You see." Palpatine said standing and beginning to walk around his desk. "  
They are hiding things from you." He stopped in front of Adeana and Anakin, his hands inside his wide sleeves.

"But why would they want to do that?" Adeana asked, looking the Chancellor straight in the eye.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I feel they know of our friendship Anakin, they know that you would tell me what ever they were up to."

"That doesn't really explain it." Adeana said, frowning.

She's a smart one. Palpatine thought. She'd be a good asset.

"But that is the only thing I can infer." He said.

The comlink on his desk crackled and a voice came over it, it sounded like the guard.

"Supreme Chancellor, another Jedi here to speak with you."

With a frown Palpatine walked back to his desk and picked up the comlink.

"Send him in." He said into it.

The sound of a door sliding open and sliding shut again could be heard. Soon a Jedi Master came into the private office, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, it has been requested that you," Obi-Wan looked around the room, his eyes stopped on Anakin and Adeana.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We came to talk with a friend." Anakin said, narrowing his eyes at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan seemed to grow uncomfortable, as if he couldn't say what he was going to in front of the two Knights.

Palpatine smiled slightly, this could work wonders on his plan.

"Go on, what has been requested of me?" He said, urging Obi-Wan on.

"Um, yes. The Jedi Council requests that you hand your power back over to them." Obi-Wan said, slightly rushed, as if he just wanted to get out of there.

Anakin's frown deepened and Adeana raised her eyebrows.

"Why do they need my power?" Palpatine asked, highly pleased with how this was turning out.

Shifting his weight Obi-Wan did not answer immediately; when he did he spoke with authority, as if realizing that what he was doing was right.

"The Council has no need to explain their motives, they only ask for your cooperation. We will need your answer this time tomorrow." With that Obi-Wan turned and left the room.

Palpatine sighed and leaned against his desk.

"You see," He said. "All they want is my power over the Senate."

"How could the Council command something like that?" Adeana asked to no one in particular, her voice turning angry. "I don't want to serve a Council that is becoming like that."

Anakin nodded. "Neither do I."

Now was the time for Palpatine to act.

"It may come as a shock to you, but I have secretly been working against the Council for thirty years."

"What? Why haven't you told us sooner?" Anakin asked, not really sure how to react.

"Because I knew that you would have turned me over to the Council if I had told you earlier.

He was right, both Adeana and Anakin knew it.

"Open your eyes to the dark side; only with it can you become invincible!"

At first appalled by what Palpatine had said Anakin almost ran to the Council right then and there. But instead he felt him self understanding, accepting, what Palpatine was saying.

"Join the Sith, both of you! And you will achieve a power far greater than any Jedi!" Palpatine lowered his voice. "You won't have to hide your love for each other."

Adeana looked up sharply, how did he know?

"I can teach you both, I can teach you things no Jedi would ever even know of."

Everything he said, everything he promised, it was to much to let go. Anakin sensed that Adeana felt the same way; she just wasn't sure how he felt.

Thoughts whirling through his mind Anakin kneeled, anger at all the lies, and determination to show them the error of their ways, causing him to shake slightly. Seeing Anakin start to kneel Adeana did also, her determination and anger also growing inside her.

"We will do what ever you say, master." Anakin said, his voice dropping an octave.

"Good, good! Now rise, Darth Vader, Darth Arion."

Anakin stood, his head still bowed, Adeana did the same.

"What now, my master?" Anakin asked.

Palpatine, now Lord Sidious, raised his hood over his head.

"Now we go to the planet Praesitlyn. I have troops waiting in orbit for us."

Anakin and Adeana bowed and followed their new master out of the office, both feeling stronger then they had ever before. 

Hay, sorry if the chapters to long, I couldn't find a good place to end it. I know that things went kind of fast in this chapter, but I couldn't really think of a way for Anakin and Adeana to go to the dark side. Please give me your comments, good or bad. Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! And for those who think Adeana and Anakin are going to stay evil, we will see! This chapter is not as exciting as the last but it's a necessary evil, I have to have it for the story to make sense. Well, hope you like it! Keep reviewing please! And for the two flames that arent flames, I'll try to make you happy in the chapter after this, I read the reviews all the way through and thank you for the help.

Chapter 14

Master Yoda snapped his eyes open and put a hand to his head, his breath coming harder than normal.

All of a sudden two Jedi Masters burst through the door, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu.

"You felt it too?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda,

Yoda nodded.

"Anger, pain, suffering, I feel. Something terrible has happened, I feel. The dark side, unusually strong, it is."

All around the great Jedi temple Jedi and Padawans alike were stopping what ever they were doing. Some put hands to their heads, some looked around in fear and confusion, some put hands over their hearts, still others broke down in tears of pain, anguish, and fear.

All knew something had happened, the force was pulsing in darkness, squirming in anger, and screaming in pain.

Any being attached to the force felt it, felt it and feared it. Feared it more than anything they had ever feared before.

Walking fast Obi-Wan and Mace hurried toward the Chancellor's office, they needed the security disk from the office. After retrieving it they hurried back to the room in which Yoda was waiting for them.

"He was not there." Obi-Wan said.

"Neither was Skywalker or Adeana." Mace put in.

Yoda nodded again.

"Know what happened, fear I." He said.

Obi-Wan slid the disk into the slot and a hologram image of three people came up.

"You see, all they want is my power over the Senate." Palpatine's voice said.

Mace glanced over at Obi-Wan then over at Yoda.

"It may come as a shock to you both, but I have been working against the Council for over thirty years."

Looking aghast, Obi-Wan looked over at Yoda.

"Why didn't we know?" He asked.

Yoda raised a finger for silence.

"Open your eyes to the dark side! Only with it can you become invincible!"

Everything from then on seemed to jump at Obi-Wan, his mind working to hard against itself.

"You won't have to hide your love for each other."

In horrid fascination Obi-Wan watched as the images of Anakin and Adeana kneeled to the Sith Lord.

"We will do what ever you say, master."

"Good, good! Now rise Darth Vader, Darth Arion."

"What now my master?"

"Now we go to Praesitlyn."

Not being able to stand it any more Obi-Wan turned the image off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that!"

"Twisted by the dark side, they have become." Yoda said.

"Deceived by lies and treasury." Mace added in an under tone

"I never knew about them." Obi-Wan said. "About their, attachment."

"Sensed it, none of us have."

"What do we do now?" Mace asked.

"Go to Praesitlyn, we must. To let this darkness spread, disastrous it would be. All Jedi, all padawans, rally to landing deck."

Mace Windu rushed off to do as the elder master requested, knowing that Yoda knew what he was doing.

Obi-Wan just stood there, still refusing to accept it all. Yoda stood and slowly walked over to the mentally and emotionally torn master.

"A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love." Was all he said.

With a slow nod Obi-Wan followed Yoda out of the room and toward the landing deck. Every where they looked people were running about, collecting what ever they would need for the trip.

"I'm sorry master." Obi-Wan said as they walked. "I just- it's just- I never thought they were capable of all this." He finally said.

"To late, it may not be." Yoda said.

"To late for what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Capable, we still may be, to save them from the dark side."

"I can only hope."

When they reached the deck fifteen large transports were full of Jedi, padawans, and clones. Twenty some starfighters were on and ready to go, their professional pilots ready for orders. Obi-Wan helped Yoda into the head transport along with Mace Windu and the rest of the Council.

"Are we ready?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly shaky.

Mace nodded and spoke into the on board radio. "Lets go!"

Engines revved and ships started to rise, as soon as the hanger doors were open ten of the starfighters zoomed out. Then the transports followed, followed by the rest of the starfighters.

To all who saw the fleet it sent a chill down their spine, it was a clear sign of a battle to come. 

Well there you go! I'm glad that chapters over with! It was hard to write because I wasn't sure how I wanted Obi-Wan to react to all that's going on. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, good or bad! I can say one thing about the next few chapters, I think you'll like them, I know I enjoyed writing them! Please keep reading! P.S. I'm also working on another story that me and my friend are writing. It's no where near done but it's another love story between Anakin and a new padawan. I cant tell you to much about it, but I'll inform you all when I post the first chapter. And for those "non flame" flames, I think you would like that one, I think It's alot better, I read what you said and thank you for the critisism. The Characters, in my opinion, are deeper and there are more conflicts and things of the sort. (Also, there is a deeper relationship between padawan and master in it!) When I post it please read it and tell me what you think. I'm trying to improve! 


End file.
